Alternate Ending to Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet
by Sea-Turtles
Summary: This is an Alternate ending to the Tradgedy of Romeo and Juliet like the title says. It's still a tragedy but it's a different view that I came up with on how it could have ended. Read and review s'il vous plait.


Author's Note: Hey, everybody. Okay, this was an assignment that I had to do in Engilsh last year and I thought that I might as well put it up here just for a few laughs. It's a really bizarre story but I guess that it will just have to do. I have never really written anything good and I just started writing my first fanfiction which is in the Harry Potter section but that's beside the point. I think that you can all figure out where this starts in the play and I tried to write it in the format of my English text that we read it out of. I also tried to talk like they would and I don't think that I succeeded. So, anyways, here it is. Please read it and leave a review. Thanks so much.   
  


* * *

  
Act V  
  
Scene I  
Mantua where Romeo has been banished to  
  
Romeo is in his home staring out the window when his man, Balthasar, comes in with a concerned look and speaks to Romeo.  
  
Balthasar  
"Romeo, how fare thee this day?"  
  
Romeo  
"Why dost thou ask such a question? Thou knowest that I am an exiled  
man and forbidden to see mine wife who I do long for more and more  
every day."  
  
Balthasar  
" I have some grave news of Juliet, who is married to thee. Her father had arranged a marriage, betwixt her and that which goes by the name of Paris, for this day. When the nurse came to awake her she was found dead in her bed chamber. They say she died of grief for her cousin, Tybalt , whom thou didst murder."  
  
Romeo  
"I must go to Verona and thou shall tarry here for I know not when or if I shall return."  
  
Romeo leaves the house and takes nothing with him. On his way to Verona he his spotted by two of the Prince's sentries who lock him inside a tower which is just half a mile from the Capulet graveyard.  
  
Scene II  
The Capulet vault  
  
Juliet is about to awaken from her dead-like state and Friar Lawrence has just arrived. Friar Lawrence has already heard of Romeo's capture by the sentry.  
  
Friar Lawrence  
" She hath not awakened yet and shall soon."  
Juliet awakes and sees the Friar.  
  
"Thou art awake and needs be to listen to me. Thou husband, Romeo, hath been  
seen and captured on his way to meet thee. He is imprisoned in a tower but thou  
hie to my cell without being noticed while I go and free he that hast been exiled. I  
will lead him to you and shall unite thee with him in an hour's time.  
  
Juliet  
"Thou art a noble man and I do love thee nearly as much as he that is  
mine husband. I shall wait for thee at thy cell. Please hurry, for I  
can not wait to see true loves face."  
  
They both leave the tomb. Juliet safely arrives at Friar Lawrence's cell and the Friar speedily walks to the tower which holds Romeo Captive.  
  
Scene III  
The tower that Romeo is held captive in.  
  
Friar Lawrence arrives at the tower to see that there are only two men guarding it. He approaches them and strikes up a conversation.  
  
Friar Lawrence  
"Wilt thou permit me to speak with the troubled youth so as to counsel him in his  
last hours? "  
  
First Sentry  
"Thou art a holy man an knows character well. Thus thou may pass but only for a  
while."  
  
Second Sentry  
"The fiend may harm thee and what a terrible loss it would be."  
As Friar Lawrence enters the tower he put a few drops from a vial into  
each sentries drink he then finds Romeo on the floor.  
  
Friar Lawrence  
" Romeo! Get up, man. Thou must be presentable when thou meetest thy  
wife who resides at my cell this very moment."  
  
Romeo  
"Juliet! She is alive! O you retched man you must not toy with broken  
man's heart. It is liable to burst and kill that very man. But it  
would do me good for I can not live a life without my love."  
  
Friar Lawrence  
"Hush boy! Thou dost make much noise and would alarm the sentry had I  
not poisoned their drink to make them sleep and not wake. Alas, there  
may be men afoot this eve' who wouldst hear the and cry. But why dost  
thou not listen to me? Thou bride, the same Juliet lives and doth  
reside at my cell but we must hie there speedily for if thou not there  
in an hours time of whence I left her she shalt surely be dead when we  
arrive."  
  
Romeo  
"O happy day! Friar Lawrence, thou art my savior and life giver for I  
shall see perfection again in the eyes of my beloved."  
  
Romeo and Friar Lawrence leave the tower while the sentry sleeps.  
  
Scene IV  
Friar Lawrence's cell  
  
Friar Lawrence and Romeo arrive at the cell only to find that Juliet is not there. There are bottles every where and the room is a complete mess. On the floor they see signs of a struggle in the dirt as well as two different sets of footprints.  
  
Friar Lawrence  
"Look at this mess! Thy wife Juliet has fled but with whom hath she fled with?"  
  
Romeo  
"It is of no use my destiny will not allow me to see happiness  
again. I shalt end my and you shalt not stop me for I am a madman.  
Mad with love! Love! The dreadful  
Curse shall be my undoing and I care not for life lives within that  
angel with the name of Capulet. And if I am not permitted life then I  
must die!  
  
He looks for some way to kill himself but sees none so he falls on the  
floor.  
  
Friar Lawrence  
Thou actest as thou didst last time thou was here. But earlier I  
devised some means to unite thee with thou wife and I shall do so  
again as soon as we locate her. Start cleaning my cell and I shall go  
in search of your star."  
  
The Friar leaves but returns shortly later with no luck and Romeo slips into despair.  
  
Scene V  
Friar Lawrence's cell  
  
It's dawn and the nurse is on her way to Friar Lawrence's cell. She is mumbling to her self as she enters but composes herself when inside.  
  
Nurse  
"Romeo, Thou art here as my Lady hath said. I have a message for you from she  
that is thine wife." Romeo  
"Speak nurse, for I may not be sane for long. Didst thou speak of  
Juliet? The same who is my bride?"  
  
Nurse  
"Yes, Indeed. Juliet who is thy wife. She sent me to you with a  
message."  
  
Romeo  
"O glorious heaven she lives and thou dost know where she is. Tell me this  
message."  
  
Nurse  
"Indeed, she lives and hath been risen from the dead. She told me to fetch you and  
good Friar here at his cell and I came and here you are!"  
  
Friar Lawrence  
"That's all good but please do tell us where Juliet is at now. We must  
know to be able to go there."  
  
Nurse  
"Aye, thou be right my lady Juliet hath been brung to her lord's  
dwelling where Paris her Fiancé did bring her. She remains silent and  
bids me fetch Romeo."  
  
Romeo, Friar Lawrence and the nurse leave at once .  
  
Scene VI  
A hall in Capulet's house  
  
Paris, Juliet, Lord and lady Capulet are standing in the hall. Lord and lady Capulet are in awe at the sight of their "dead" daughter. Romeo, the nurse and Friar Lawrence arrive and Juliet tries to run to Romeo but Paris restrains her.  
  
Juliet  
"Romeo, at last mine eyes have seen thee."  
  
Romeo  
"Juliet, at last mine ears have heard thee."  
  
Paris  
"Romeo, thou fiend, art thou not exiled and shalt be slain when thou  
comest back into this land?"  
  
Romeo  
"Thou art correct, I am exiled but I speedily returned once hearing of the death of  
she who is my love and my bride. I came to eternally rest next to my beloved."  
  
Capulet  
"Thou art a madman! Thou speakest of true love and wife. Then what is  
thy business at my dwelling, where mine only heir was engaged to Paris  
until she was found dead but has risen this very night?  
  
Juliet  
"That whom he loves and was married to is the same as I. We were  
married, by Friar Lawrence on the morn' of Tybalt's doomsday. And when  
mine husband was exiled it was for him that I wept and not my cousin  
even though his death was such a tragedy."  
  
Friar Lawrence  
"She then came to me and with wild looks bid me to devise some means  
to rid her of this second marriage by which you yourself had arranged.  
She threatened suicide so I gave her a potion that would make her  
appear as dead ."  
  
Paris  
"Doth he speaketh the truth? Have I been in love with a married woman  
and hast thou married your only enemy, a Montague? If it be so then my  
life is through, for I have loved one who is not to be loved and thou  
hast wed my fiancé and thou wilt pay!"  
  
Paris flies at Romeo and draws his sword. Romeo dodges him and runs across  
the room. Friar Lawrence tries to stop Paris but to no avail. Finally,  
Paris charges Romeo while his back is turned but Juliet sees the attempt  
and shields Romeo with her own body. Paris can not stop and Juliet is  
struck, she falls to the ground.  
  
Juliet  
"Romeo, I shall not live but I bid thee not to follow me after I die.  
I would not want my same fate upon thee."  
  
Juliet dies. Capulet  
"Romeo, thou enemy, if not for you my daughter and heir wouldst still  
be breathing but alas I can not harm you for she would not want it.  
Thou would do well to speedily leave my house and I shalt not kill  
thee. I shall never look upon thy evil face again for if I do thou  
wilt suffer more than thou canst possibly imagine, for the death of my  
Juliet."  
  
Romeo does as Juliet asked him and did not kill himself. Paris was executed and Romeo went back to Mantua. The feud between the Montague's and Capulet's was never solved and Romeo never wed but died of old age.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Like I said before, I know it's bad but would you please review just to let me know that you read it. I would really appreciate it. 


End file.
